Châtiments
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Naruto adore faire le contraire de ce qu’on lui ordonne de faire… ou de ne pas faire. Il finira peut-être par apprendre si à chacune de ses bêtises il en tire une leçon… C’est bon de rêver XD


Titre : Châtiments

Auteur : ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (unique spécimen VIRULANT de son espèce ; se nourri principalement d'amour et de bière...)

Disclaimer : Naruto n'est pas à moi… Il est à moitié à Sasuke… BON OK, il est à Kishimoto-sensei !

Genre : Humour, Romance (sasunaru)

Rating : T

Résumé : Naruto adore faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire… ou de ne pas faire. Il finira peut-être par apprendre si à chacune de ses bêtises il en tire une leçon… C'est bon de rêver XD.

Nda : J'ai relu toutes mes idées de fics et je me suis aperçu qu'il y en avait une qui revenait, et ça sans que je le veuille vraiment : Jiraiya qui interdit à Naruto de faire quelque chose mais que celui-ci n'écoutant pas, se retrouve dans une situation embarrassante. Notamment quand ça implique, comme par Hasard (c'est mon deuxième prénom XD) : Sasuke. Je ne sais pas pour l'instant si les prochains chapitres seront une suite, j'écris déjà ma première idée n.n et on verra après si il y aura suite ou non…

Bonne Lecture !  
.oO°Oo.

Châtiment n°1

Dans ses bras tu finiras

.oO°Oo.

Naruto s'entraînait depuis deux jours dans la forêt avec Jiraiya. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Premièrement parce que son sensei se moquait de lui et qu'au lieu de lui apprendre des techniques, il allait espionner les jolies filles qui se baignaient aux sources chaudes dans la montagne. Deuxièmement parce qu'on était en hiver et qu'il se les gelait toute la journée. Troisièmement parce que c'est lui qui faisait tout le sale boulot.

Ce jour-là, Naruto était chargé de s'occuper de la cuisine.

Mais il avait la flemme de préparer à manger…

- Flemmeeee

…

Il s'était entraîné très dur toute la journée, il avait épuisé beaucoup de chakra, et même si grâce au Kyuubi il en avait encore une grande quantité, à cet instant il se sentait trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit…

Mais il avait également faim…

- Faiiiiiiiiiimmm

Cri du cœur de l'estomac vide…

Quel dilemne.

…

La faim l'emporta.

Seulement, il n'y avait plus de bois pour le feu. Mais cette fois, il en était sûr, il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour aller ramasser des brindilles gelées dans la neige. Une idée lumineuse lui vint quand il vit le sac d'Ero-sennin rempli de papiers chiffonnés… Il s'empressa d'allumer son feu, histoire de se réchauffer par la même occasion.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'oublié quelque chose…

.oO°Oo.

- ATCHHHAAAH !!

- Vous avez dû attraper froid à force de jouer les voyeurs dans la neige.

- C'est un maigre sacrifice contre toutes les informations que j'ai récoltées ces deux derniers jours !

Un sourire triomphant étirait ses lèvres. Il était satisfait de son travail ! En effet, il avait pris beaucoup de notes, avec croquis, des idées en vracs et même quelques photos pour sa collection personnelle. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ! Il avait même fait l'effort de tout classé correctement. Tout était à présent dans un sac, avec le reste des données qu'il avait réunies ces cinq dernières années ! Tout cela pour publier le dernier tome, le plus beau, le plus intéressant, le plus érotique, le plus drôle, le plus élaboré de tous les Icha Icha Paradise ! Ce précieux sac, sous la protection de Naruto en son absence, se trouvait bien à l'abri près de son sac de voyage…

- Naruto, tu n'aurais pas vu mon sac ?

- Si, il est là !

Naruto lui tendit un sac vide. Jiraiya resta un moment immobile et sans réactions…

Avant d'exploser.

- NARUTOOO !! Où sont toutes mes recherches ??

- Vos recherches ? Oh ! Vous voulez parler de ces cochonneries ? Ben j'avais plus rien pour allumer le feu alors…

- Je t'avais dit d'en prendre soin comme la prunelle de tes yeux et de ne surtout pas y toucher !!

- Ah ! C'est ça que j'avais oublié !

Naruto se fit tout petit en sentant les ondes néfastes que dégageait son sensei.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

.oO°Oo.

Après une bonne heure à frapper son élève, Jiraiya eu une soudaine inspiration.

- Transforme toi en fille et fais moi un câlin ! Je te pardonnerais… Aa.. Aaaa… AATCHAAH ! … Peut-être.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! VOUS AVIEZ QU'A PAS ME LES CONFIER VOS RECHERCHES D'ABORD !! VOS COCH…

Il se tut en sentant le regard oppressant de Jiraiya qui le faisait un peu culpabiliser… Il lui avait tout de même fait confiance au point de lui confier son travail…

- Dire que je te faisais confiance au point de te confier mon travail…

Il avait de fausses larmes au coin des yeux, exagérément brillants… Cette facette laissa rapidement place à un regard vicieux, rempli de promesses perverses…

- Alors tu me dois bien un câlin dans la neige avec cette fabuleuse créature, ma muse !

Il éternua une fois de plus.

Si Naruto s'était un instant senti coupable, il changea rapidement d'avis… La fièvre venait sûrement de gagner Ero-sennin.

- Hors de questions !!

Le vieillard profita du fait que Naruto eu la bouche ouverte pour lui faire avaler une gélule rose. Le jeune homme s'étouffa et malgré ses efforts pour recracher l'objet étranger, il fut avalé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

Un rire diabolique et vil, digne d'Orochimaru si vous voulez mon avis, fut seule réponse. Naruto en était persuadé : Ero-sennin avait certainement de la fièvre, il délirait complètement… il n'y avait qu'à le voir se rouler dans la neige avec un rire dément…

- Tu es sous mon contrôle à présent !

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!

- Chaque fois que quelqu'un éternue, il y a une montée de chakra précise dans son corps. Le produit que je t'ai fait avaler t'obligera à enlacer toute personne dégageant cette quantité de chakra !

- QUOI ?!

- Allez ! Transforme toi en fille ! Aa…

Voyant que Jiraiya commençait à éternuer, Naruto prit ses jambes à son cou.

- REVIENS ICI !!

.oO°Oo.

Naruto avait du mal à semer Ero-sennin. Il fallait qu'il aille prévenir la vieille qu'il délirait… Pour le moment, il était vital qu'il trouve une cachette où son sensei ne penserait pas le chercher…

Oui, là-bas, personne n'aurait l'idée de…

- Ma museuuuh !

Bon, il n'allait peut-être pas traîner ici, hein…

.oO°Oo.

- Atchouumm !

Sasuke se moucha pour la énième fois depuis ce matin. Il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre cette nuit. Résultat : il avait attrapé froid. Heureusement, comme Naruto était absent, l'équipe n'avait pas de missions pour le moment. Il pourrait au moins se reposer… Il éternua encore une fois, entendant de peu quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte.

Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Il espérait en tout cas que ce n'était pas une de ses groupies, il n'était pas en état d'en supporter une seule. En ouvrant la porte, il fut plus que surpris de voir Naruto, essoufflé, sur le qui-vive comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un violeur se jette sur lui à tout moment…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je… J'ai un service à te demander…

Sasuke fut de suite intéressé : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'Uzumaki venait réclamer son aide.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ero-sennin me forçait à faire à manger ! Mais je devais faire mon entraînement aussi ! J'étais crevé, moi ! Alors j'ai pris ses bouts de papier pour le feu et puis il s'est énervé et…

- Je comprends rien, viens-en aux faits…

- Il veut que je lui fasse un câlin !

. . .

Avait-il bien compris ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Roo et puis merde ! Laisse moi entrer ! S'il me retrouve, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va me faire !!

Sans attendre de réponses, il pénétra dans la maison et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Sasuke n'eut pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, un peu pris de court, que son coéquipier s'empressa de fermer toutes les fenêtres, volets, rideaux, verrous…

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me cache !

- Vas faire ça plus loin, j'en ai rien à foutre si ce pervers veut te faire…

Il réfléchit un instant. Non, il n'était pas horrible au point de laisser Naruto se faire tripoter par ce vicieux…

Ra, merde fallait qu'il se mouche et qu'il prenne un cachet…

- Tu peux pas me faire ça ! On a vécu tellement de choses, et…

- 'tchaa !

- QU !!…

Naruto fut brusquement attiré vers Sasuke. Ses bras vinrent tous seuls entourer le corps brûlant du brun. Celui-ci se figea, les yeux grands ouverts, un peu trop dans les vapes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

…

La chaleur de Naruto l'enveloppait. A cet instant, ses frissons dus à la fièvre avaient disparu pourtant il frissonnait quand même…

Une seconde… Naruto le prenait dans ses bras… Et il n'avait presque pas envie de le jeter… Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Un autre éternuement lui échappa et Naruto le serra encore plus fort. Ce fut le déclic.

Bon sang, Naruto était en train de l'enlacer !! O.O

Sasuke le repoussa violement contre le mur. Le blond regardait son ami d'un air apeuré. Il s'attendait à subir les pires souffrances… Parce que côté vengeance, Sasuke savait faire dans le sadisme… Et il sentait une aura meurtrière émanant de lui…

- Je… Je… Sasuke !! Je peux tout… TOUT t'expliquer !!

- Je savais que fréquenter ce pervers aurait des conséquences sur toi… Mais là…

- C'est… C'est pas ma faute !! Juré !! C'est lui, il m'a fait avalé un truc et…

. . .

Etait-ce la maladie ou venait-il vraiment d'imaginer un truc horrible qui lui ferait faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

- … dehors.

- Mais, je…

- Aatchouuu !

Naruto reprit Sasuke dans ses bras si vite que l'autre n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Cette fois, il rougit.

La maladie. C'était la fièvre, il avait chaud c'est tout…

Il s'énerva…

- Enfoiré…

Naruto eut beau résister, courir dans toute la maison, s'accrocher aux meubles, planter ses ongles dans la moquette et les murs, se débattre et crier… Sasuke le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée et fut prêt à le virer. Il posa la main sur la poignée alors que Naruto le retenait et essayait de l'immobiliser.

- J't'en supplie ! Cache moi !! J' voulais pas te sauter dessus c'était plus fort que moi !!

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Sous le regard interloqué de Sasuke, Naruto comprit la tournure qu'avaient prise ses mots… Il rougit de honte et le lâcha brusquement.

- C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois !! Ero-sennin m'a donné un truc qui me fait enlacer les gens qui éternuent !

- 'Te fous pas de moi, où est l'intérêt ?

- Il a un rhume !

Sasuke se figea un moment, la main toujours sur la poignée de sa porte… cette explication, bien qu'invraisemblable, paraissait vraie… Vu la tête que tirait Naruto, c'était peut-être ça…

'Lui faisait pitié aussi…

Il soupira et lâcha la poignée avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il retira son pantalon et son pull et se glissa dans son lit, bien au chaud. Décidément, il se sentait de plus en plus malade…

- Euh… Sasuke ? »

Grognement endormi.

- Ca va pas ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, pauv' tache ?

- C'est pas la peine d'être plus désagréable que d'habitude !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Naruto sortit en grognant de la pièce, laissant Sasuke seul sous ses trois couvertures. Mais deux minutes plus tard, il réapparut à la porte. Il hésitait à entrer et évitait de regarder le malade.

- Euh… Je voulais… tu sais…

- 'Me remercie pas… Laisse moi juste… me reposer…

Tout à coup Naruto eut une idée. Il avait trouvé un moyen de remercier Sasuke : il allait être son garde-malade !

- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?!

- Putain, Naruto, arrête de crier !

- Pardon !

Sasuke émit un bruit ressemblant à un grognement aux oreilles de Naruto qui baissa d'un ton.

- Euh… Tu veux de l'aspirine ? De l'eau ? Quelque chose à manger ? La soupe c'est bon quand on est malade, il parait !

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'il parlait fort à nouveau. Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke se fâche et le jette dehors, sans pitié. Mais au lieu de ça, le silence fut seul à lui répondre. Jusque là, il était resté à la porte de la chambre, mais il se décida à entrer. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le lit. Sasuke dormait tant bien que mal sous ses couvertures. Naruto s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs couches.

- Il doit vraiment aller mal…

Il sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Une fois dans le salon, il resta planté au milieu, sans savoir quoi faire. Pour passer le temps, il visita la demeure de l'Uchiwa. En passant voir la cuisine, une idée étrange lui vint.

- Je pourrais lui faire un truc à manger…

Mais d'un autre côté, lui et la cuisine ça faisait cinq. Lui, l'odeur de brûlé, la casserole cramée, l'extincteur et le numéro des pompiers au cas où… Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il se rende utile à quelque chose. Sasuke l'avait quand même sauvé d'un sort des plus atroces ! Seulement, il était incapable de s'occuper d'un malade…

Dilemne intérieur…

Bon, comme on dit, c'est le geste qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sur ce proverbe qu'il s'attela à la tâche…

.oO°Oo.

Jiraiya avait passé la ville au peigne fin, sans résultat. Où pouvait bien être cet abruti de Naruto ?! Après tout, il méritait bien son sort ! Un câlin ce n'était pas très cher payé comparé au temps qu'il avait passé dans les montagnes afin de recueillir le plus d'informations possibles ! Il avait même attrapé froid ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

Des « cochonneries » ! Non mais, cet enfant n'y connaissait rien. De l'Art ! Voilà ce qu'il faisait ! Jiraiya savait que beaucoup de fans comptaient sur lui pour ce dernier volume ! Il se devait de le publier dans les temps ! Mais que faire à présent ?

Au fond, au lieu de perdre son temps à chercher ce pauvre gamin inexpérimenté en la matière, il ferait mieux de redoubler d'effort et de se jeter corps et âme dans ce noble travail qu'est la création des Icha Icha Paradise !

Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire !

De toute manière, Naruto ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement, il finirait par payer tôt ou tard… Et puis la maladie le rendait faible, il n'allait pas se tuer à sa recherche tout de même !

.oO°Oo.

Dans le monde des rêves, Sasuke commençait à étouffer. Il avait chaud et tout autour de lui était en train de brûler.

L'odeur de brûlé…

Il ouvra un œil. Les couvertures l'étouffaient alors il en enleva avant de se recoucher. Mais cette odeur persistait… Il se redressa soudainement sans se soucier du vertige que provoquait ce changement brusque de position.

Il avait fait la terrible erreur de laisser Naruto seul dans sa maison…

- Merde !

Sasuke sortit précipitamment de son lit, si bien qu'il trébuchât dans ses affaires et s'étalât de tout son long sur le sol. Mais l'odeur devenait plus forte, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Alors il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se lever et s'empressa de retrouver la cuisine dans le brouillard de son réveil.

.oO°Oo.

Décidément, la cuisine et lui ça faisait vraiment cinq !

Naruto n'avait pas pensé à chercher l'extincteur avant de commencer, il avait eu tord ! Quel imbécile, quand il s'y mettait ! Pourtant, une soupe tout le monde sait faire ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Il se sentait vraiment stupide alors qu'il commençait à paniquer à la vue de la fumée noire qui s'échappait de la casserole. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas ce satané extincteur ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le téléphone.

Tout à coup, Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce, armé d'un seau d'eau, le vida sur la casserole et éteignit la cuisinière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Excuse-moi, je…

- Tu veux mettre le feu ou quoi ?!

Sasuke reprit tant bien que mal son souffle et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Naruto regardait ses pieds.

- Je… Je voulais te faire une soupe… c'est bon quand on est malade.

- …

Sasuke le regarda un moment avant de soupirer. Ne supportant plus de rester immobile, Naruto voulut nettoyer la casserole, mais le manche était si chaud qu'il se brûlât. La douleur lui arracha un cri. Sasuke se précipita sur lui.

- Donne ta main !

Sasuke agrippa sa main et la passa sous l'eau froide en moins de deux secondes. Pendant qu'il examinait la brûlure au creux de sa main, Naruto le regardait. Il sentait les doigts fins du brun glisser le long de sa paume et ça lui donnait des frissons. Il la retira.

- Touche à rien, je vais chercher de la crème.

- C'est pas la peine, ça ira mieux dans deux minutes...

Sasuke n'entendit pas, il était déjà parti à la recherche de la crème pour le soigner. Naruto regarda sa blessure curieusement. Il sentait encore les doigts de son ami le chatouiller. Quand celui-ci revint avec le tube et lui prit la main pour appliquer la crème, le blond la retira brusquement. Ce contact lui brûlait la peau autant que le manche e la casserole.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca fait si mal ?

- Je… Je peux le faire, retourne te coucher. Je suis désolé d'avoir foutu en l'air ta casserole, je t'en achèterai une autre…

- …

Naruto mit la crème sous le regard pensif de Sasuke. Il se sentait de plus en plus misérable. L'autre était malade, mais à cause de lui, il ne pouvait pas se reposer… Il n'était même pas capable, même avec la plus grande volonté du monde de faire de la soupe. Il ferait mieux de partir et de laisser son ami tranquille. Tant pis si son sensei le retrouvait, c'est vrai qu'il méritait sa punition, la prochaine fois il saurait faire attention.

- Du lait au miel.

Naruto releva brusquement la tête vers Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Si tu veux me faire plaisir, tu n'as qu'à me faire du lait au miel… Tu sais chauffer du lait, non ?

- Euh… oui.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il éternua. Naruto se retrouva projeter dans le mur.

- Si j'attrape cet Ero-sennin…

Le blond attendit de ne plus être sonné avant de se mettre à la tâche. Il chercha une tasse qu'il remplit avec du lait et y ajouta une ou deux cuillères à café de miel. Après un passage au micro onde, Naruto le ramena à Sasuke.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop chaud.

- Ca ira.

Sasuke but une gorgée sous le regard de Naruto.

- 'Reste pas comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Assis toi !

Naruto grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'assit quand même sur une chaise près du lit, regardant par la fenêtre pendant que Sasuke finissait sa tasse. Quand ce fut fait, il la posa sur la commode et s'allongea.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Que tu te taises…

Naruto fit la moue mais se tut. Le silence qui suivit fut brisé par un éternuement. Le blond se retrouva sur le lit à enlacer Sasuke.

- Pardon !

Naruto ferma les yeux, se préparant à ce que son ami le frappe… mais Sasuke ne réagit pas. Le petit blond se redressa doucement, peut-être qu'il s'était endormi… Mais non, il avait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond de la chambre.

- Sasuke ? Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- C'est pas ta faute…

- …

- Bon, tu peux me lâcher, là.

Naruto piqua un far et se redressa en vitesse sur sa chaise, droit comme un piquet. Sasuke lui tourna le dos et soupira. Naruto demeura un moment immobile et silencieux sur sa chaise, à regarder la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient de la couette. Tellement calme que Sasuke l'appelât pour être sûr qu'il était encore là.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Une autre tasse ? Un cachet ? Tu as froid ? J'te ramène une couverture ? Ou bien…

- Tais-toi.

- …

Naruto fit la moue, cette fois un peu vexé. C'est vrai : c'était l'Uchiwa qui l'avait appelé. Quant à ce dernier, une rougeur teintait ses joues, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la fièvre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça ne venait pas de la maladie. Puis il se sentait étrangement bien pour quelqu'un de malade. Le lait au miel, ou simplement la présence de son ami, la cause lui était inconnue... Il se retourna dans le lit et tomba nez à nez avec Naruto.

- Eh…

Naruto, plutôt surpris, avait pris appui sur le lit, la tête sur ses bras. Leurs nez se touchaient et leurs regards étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. Le blond commença à rougir quand le souffle chaud devenu court de Sasuke caressa ses lèvres. Il déglutit même difficilement. Le visage de l'Uchiwa était figé dans une expression de stupeur. Sa tête lui disait de frapper Naruto ou bien de se retourner une nouvelle fois. Mais son corps n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement jusqu'à maintenant.

La fièvre. C'était la fièvre qui lui faisait faire des choses bizarres...

C'est ce qu'il se dit quand ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son ami, plus qu'abasourdi par ses agissements. La dernière chose qui lui parvint au cerveau avant qu'il ne sombre sous ce trop plein de chaleur, ce fut leur douceur.

- Que…

Naruto se redressa vivement, réaction après coup. Il était pire que rouge. Il sentait encore le souffle de Sasuke sur sa bouche, puis ses lèvres. La tête lui tournait et il ne comprenait plus rien. Le brun s'était endormi alors qu'un tas de questions lui venait à l'esprit. Son cœur cognait fort contre ses côtes et il avait presque le vertige, du haut de sa chaise.

Avait-il attrapé le virus ?

La question se posait quand un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que son corps avait soudainement un coup de chaud.

.oO°Oo.

L'après midi s'écoulait lentement. A vrai dire, Naruto ne voyait même plus le temps passer. Il avait reprit appui sur le lit et observait Sasuke dormir à poings fermés. Le léger ronflement dû à son nez bouché le faisait sourire. Au début, il avait trouvé ça inhabituel parce que lorsqu'il le voyait dormir, c'était en mission, et en mission il ne dormait que d'un œil. Il était loin d'avoir cet air innocent. Peut-être aussi que c'était la fièvre qui lui donnait cet air enfantin. Naruto avait tellement l'habitude de voir son ami faire la gueule ou rester stoïque qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait être aussi mignon…

Aussi… mignon ? 0.0

Il avait complètement craqué !

Naruto se redressa sur sa chaise en se giflant mentalement. Si il avait réellement chopé le virus, il n'était pas aidé…

Dans son lit, Sasuke remuait de temps en temps. En changeant de côté, il emporta les couvertures qui tombèrent au sol. Naruto se contenta de regarder le brun qui commençait à frissonner. Il se retourna à nouveau vers lui en grognant, ses tremblements augmentant. Il suait mais avait en même temps la chair de poule. Naruto tendit la main pour vérifier sa fièvre. Il la retira rapidement sous la chaleur terrifiante que dégageait le front du brun. Il quitta sa chaise pour ramasser les couvertures et l'en recouvrir. Au même moment où il remontait l'une des couettes pour recouvrir l'épaule du malade, celui ci agrippa violemment son poignet, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Naruto ?

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sans même s'excuser et se plongea dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, il avait du mal à émerger. Naruto lui rappela le pourquoi de sa présence et Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Le blond l'interpréta mal et pensa qu'il le dérangeait.

- Euh… Si tu veux que je m'en aille…

L'Uchiwa plongea son regard dans le sien, sans ciller. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Naruto rougissait. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans rien dire. Le blond craignait que son ami le jette réellement dehors. Pas seulement à cause de la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici mais aussi parce que… il se sentait bien, là. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. La pensée que Sasuke le voit comme un squatteur ne l'enchantait pas pour autant…

Un éternuement raisonna dans la chambre, les ressorts du lit grincèrent, deux regards s'enchaînèrent.

Naruto n'osait plus bouger. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter l'expression qu'affichait Sasuke. Ce dernier n'avait pas réagi cette fois non plus. Pourtant, leurs corps étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et il fallait avoué que cette soudaine proximité, combinée avec son cerveau malade, lui donnait des idées plus qu'inhabituelles… Malgré tout, il ne repoussait pas Naruto qui attendait n'importe quelle réaction de sa part. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'ailleurs ? Pour le moment, il semblait désorienté. Et lui aussi l'était d'une certaine manière.

Parce que l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras le titillait.

Naruto déglutit difficilement. Le regard de Sasuke s'était assombrit et qu'il soit posé sur lui, lui coupait le souffle. Il n'y avait eu qu'un éternuement mais son corps était toujours aimanté par le sien. La position qu'il avait l'embarrassait : il était pratiquement à califourchon sur lui. Un hoquet lui échappa quand la distance qui les séparait fut brusquement réduite. Il eut un coup de chaud en comprenant que la raison était que Sasuke le serrait contre lui.

- Sasasasuke ?

- Tais toi, dobe.

Il se tut.

Sasuke passait une main dans ses cheveux. Naruto avait la tête posée sur son torse. Le cœur du brun battait la chamade, comme le sien. La chaleur qu'il dégageait l'enveloppait et l'espace d'une seconde il eut l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre également. Il avait vraiment chaud d'un coup…

- On peut… rester comme ça ? Un peu ?

Naruto se maudit en entendant sa propre voix trembler ainsi. Il espérait que Sasuke n'aie pas remarqué sa voix incroyablement aigue. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était sans espoir. Déjà Sasuke laissait échapper ce qui devait être un ricanement. Naruto rougissait violemment. Voilà que le brun se moquait de lui… Alors que lui ne pouvait même pas riposter, tellement ce qu'il pensait être le virus lui faisait perdre le fil de ses idées.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Naruto sentit son cœur rater un battement quand la main de Sasuke frôla sa joue. Malgré lui, il repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser ! Si ça se trouve, ça n'avait été qu'un accident !

- Tu vas mieux ?

- …

Comme aucune réponse ne vint, Naruto releva la tête pour vérifier si son ami ne dormait pas. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il croisa le regard assombri de Sasuke. Une nouvelle rougeur lui monta aux joues sans qu'il ne sache comment le cacher. Ce devait être à cause d'elle qu'un rictus amusé apparut au coin des lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- Je crois que… Je me sens bien.

Son rictus se transforma en un léger sourire… attendri. Naruto détourna les yeux, ne pouvant décemment plus maintenir le lien visuel. Il s'aperçut alors que Sasuke avait toujours la chair de poule.

- Tu as encore froid ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une couverture ?

Le volume sonore était étrangement bas pour Naruto. C'est ce que Sasuke s'était dit avant de décliner la proposition. Mais le blondinet n'était apparemment pas convaincu. Sans crier gars, il se redressa et s'installa sous les couvertures avec lui. Une légère rougeur apparut sur son visage habituellement impassible.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il le serrait à présent contre lui. Sasuke le repoussait du mieux qu'il le pouvaitt, mais Naruto restait bien accroché.

- Tu crois faire quoi, là ?! Pousse toi, dobe !

- Tu as froid, le meilleur moyen de te réchauffer c'est la chaleur humaine !

Sasuke était loin d'être convaincu mais sa maladie lui faisait entendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire : il éternua, attirant systématiquement le corps de Naruto contre le sien. Il faillit même s'étrangler quand leur proximité fut telle que leurs lèvres s'étaient encore frôlées… il crut se rappeler que ce n'était pas la première fois… Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire, continuant de repousser Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force… A cet instant, il maudissait doublement sa maladie.

- Baka…

- Toi-même.

- Ch' !

Acceptant son destin, il releva un peu la tête pour ne pas avoir son visage aussi prêt de celui de Naruto. Les mèches blondes lui chatouillaient le menton. Il ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Naruto se crispa contre lui. Peut-être qu'il l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose, se disait-il ? Mais Sasuke ne faisait plus rien pour le repousser, au contraire, il passait à présent son bras autour de lui. Ce geste fit tressaillir Naruto. Ce qui poussa certainement son ami à se justifier :

- C'est pour le confort.

Naruto se fichait de cette explication stupide. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne voulait surtout pas partir. D'ici, de chez Sasuke, mais aussi du lit de Sasuke, des bras de Sasuke…

Il aimait étrangement être proche de Sasuke.

Il se redressa un peu pour regarder le malade qui avait fermé les yeux. Peut-être dormait-il à nouveau ? Son regard fut comme attiré par ces lèvres qu'il avait par deux fois effleurées. Sasuke semblait dormir…

Non, définitivement non !

Naruto détourna les yeux mais ne put pas résister plus de deux secondes : quand il fut sûr que Sasuke dormait, il s'étira pour atteindre les lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, des millions de choses lui venaient à l'esprit, des milliers de questions, d'incertitudes. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette envie irrésistible de goûter les lèvres de Sasuke. C'était mal… mais il en avait trop envie, là tout de suite… Il ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle brûlant du malade sur sa bouche. Il effleura l'objet de ses envies et…

- Atchhhaaa !

Sasuke se redressa en position assise, brusquement sortit de son demi-sommeil. Naruto venait d'éternuer et se mouchait. Vu la couleur de son visage, il avait certainement de la fièvre également... Et autre chose vu son air gêné. Le brun passa une main sur le front de son ami qui fuyait son regard sans qu'il ne sache la stupide raison de cette idiotie.

De la fièvre.

- Voilà, t'es content ? T'es malade toi aussi.

- Hum…

Naruto regardait ailleurs en boudant. Sasuke soupira une énième fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de le pousser à se rallonger, arrachant un cri de surprise au nouveau malade. Le blondinet le regardait avec appréhension alors qu'il se retrouvait au-dessus de lui, sans l'avoir vraiment calculer. Cet abruti rougissait comme pas possible… Ou était-ce la fièvre qui lui faisait voir ça ? Parce que ça lui semblait peu probable…

- Maintenant tu es cloué au lit, baaaaaka.

Il se plut à étirer l'insulte à laquelle Naruto grogna avant de lui renvoyer d'un ton incertain. Là encore, ce devait être ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours. Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, bientôt exaspéré par tous ces symptômes louches. Finalement il s'allongea à côté de Naruto et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Le blondinet le fixa un moment, faisant la moue. Mais il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami dans l'inconscience…

.oO°Oo.

Le lendemain, Kakashi venait rendre visite à Sasuke, le sachant malade. Il fut surpris de trouver Naruto avec de la fièvre dans le lit de l'Uchiwa et Sasuke jouant les infirmières, d'un air blasé, comme si ça l'ennuyait.

Mais en observant plus longuement la scène, Kakashi retînt un rire. Sasuke prenait son rôle à cœur et c'en était presque drôle de le voir jouer les mères poules et donner à manger à Naruto qui refusait de manger ses légumes et réclamait des ramens… Il se garda bien de le faire remarquer à Sasuke, déjà que sa présence semblait le gêner, comme si il avait honte qu'on le prenne en flagrant délit de gentillesse...

.oO°Oo.

Le Châtiment n°1 prend fin

.oO°Oo.

Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? :p Bon je me suis un peu lâché, y a rien de sérieux u.ù (J'ai corrigé toutes les fautes mais il peut en rester encore remarquez, personne n'est parfait...)


End file.
